Oz and Willow's Forever
by Hannah Mariee
Summary: Imagine that Willow never met Tara and somethinfg else unexpected happened. So lets just say all this stuff happend. Yeah! :


"_Oz, Don't you love me?"_

"_My whole life, I've never loved anything else."_

Those last few words from the love of my life ran through my head as I held _her_ for the first time. Everyone was surrounding me in the hospital as the doctor put that beautiful little girl in my arms.

"Wow, Will," said Buffy, "She's beautiful." And she was she was perfect. She had my red hair and my lips. But what amazed me most were her eyes and nose. I'd only ever seen those eyes and that nose on one other person. Oz. Her father. After he left I found out but I had no way of telling him. I didn't even know where he was.

"She looks just like Oz." I said gently stroking her face.

"So, uh any names picked out yet?" Xander asked probably trying to take my mind off of Oz.

"Danielle." I said immediately. "Danielle Michele Osborne"

"Osborne?" said Giles, "Why not Rosenberg?"

"Because she's the closest thing I have to him she should have his last name." everyone just fell into small chatter and all I was lest to think about was where is he now? If he could just be here see this little angel everything would be perfect.

_12 months later_

"Your coming to Danielle's birthday tomorrow." I said to Buffy at breakfast.

"Wow she'll be a year old already." she said amazed.

"I know." I said with a faint smile that quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked concerned.

"It's just, she's an amazing beautiful little girl and Oz isn't here to see her grow up." I said looking down sadly. "Any way just be at Giles house at 11."

"Why are you having it at Giles house?"

"Because my mom is out of town and since it's just us and a cake I figured Giles house."

"Ok"

The next morning I woke sad thinking about the dream I had just had about Oz. it was of the first time we met then when we first kissed. I got Danielle ready and fed her some breakfast then we headed to Giles. Xander was there with Anya and Buffy and Riley and Giles all there. We were just about to cut the cake when the door opened. Everyone got quiet I hadn't looked up yet so I had no idea what was going on. Then I saw him and I froze. It was Oz. Everything about him the same almost like he never left.

"Hey." was all he had to say before I ran to him and flung my arms around his neck. He responded like he had always done by wrapping one arm around me and the other hand on the back of my head. I heard him whisper very soft in my ear.

"Willow," he said softly, "I missed you so much"

"You have no idea." I said as we ended our hug.

"So," he said, "what's with the party."

"Oh uh it's for Danielle." I said with a lump in my throat.

"Who?" he asked looking confused.

"Your daughter." I said quickly.

"Daughter?" he said slowly and quietly.

"She just turned one today. I found out about her a week after you left and I wanted you to know so much but I didn't know where you were or how to reach you." I said rambling.

"We have a daughter?" he said astounded.

"Yes and she's beautiful." I said giving him a quick "willow" smile hoping it would make things better. He just kind of stood there with only a small "huh" coming from his mouth.

"Well," Xander said breaking the silence and walking up to Oz, he slapped lightly on the back and said, "Congratulations big daddy." to which I just started at him.

"Do you, uh, do you want to meet her?" I said nervously at him hoping he didn't hate me.

"Can I?" he said after a long pause. I looked over to the highchair that we had apparently all been covering from Oz's eyes and picked up the little angel who looked so much like her father. I slowly carried her over to him and handed her to him. He responded to her with delight he smiled at her and held her so gently. After a while things had settled down and Danielle had fallen asleep I asked Oz if he wanted to take a walk outside. He said that he'd actually been hoping to do that. When we got outside and we'd walked a bit silently he instinctively took hold of my hand. The thing was that I let him it felt so natural like he'd been doing it for the past year instead of him being gone.

"Oz listen I've missed you so much and Danielle is the only thing that helped me through you not being here. This may sound weird but I just need to know some things get some answers from you." I said in my serious voice and looking at him.

"Let me give you your first answer then, look up." he said as we stopped and he looked deep into my eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"At the sky."

When I looked up at the sky I saw the most amazing thing ever. The moon. Bright shining beautiful and….full.

"I guess you stopped keeping track of them after I left," he said smiling.

"What? Full moon? But how? Oh my god Oz you did it! How did you do it?" I said scrambling for words he had done it he had beaten the wolf.

"It's a long story."

"Does this mean you're here to stay?" I asked excited

"If you want me to."

"Well that was the biggest answer I needed. That's why I haven't told Danielle you were her dad yet. I wanted to make sure you would stay. I knew if you were leaving again I'd just have to say you were just a friend so she wouldn't be to disappointed when you left."

"Never again will I leave you," he said scooping me up into another hug, "I love you Willow."

"I love you too Oz." I said at last hearing the words from him I'd been longing to hear since he left.

"Wow," he said softly as we pulled out of the hug and looked at each other.

"What?"

"We're parents," he said almost amazed at the fact.

"Yeah we are." I said thinking about us together as a family. Then all of a sudden he kissed me something my lips had been longing for since he had gone. My lips tingled and it felt like he'd never left. Then we broke apart and he looked at me strangely but it was a cute stare.

"You want to marry?" he asked after he was done staring at me. His question shocked me of course I wanted to marry him he was the love of my life, but he had left me, sure he said he'd never do it again. He did come back though he cured his lycanthropy. After all he was Oz.

"Of course I want to marry you," and with that we went back to the house to tell everyone.


End file.
